Linguistic and Cultural Responsiveness Shared Resource Core The Linguistic and Cultural Responsiveness Shared Resource Core (LCRSR) builds upon the U54 foundation that was developed to reach large, at-risk communities who face linguistic and cultural barriers to cancer education, services, and research participation. The LCRSR responds to the tremendous need for linguistic and cultural inclusiveness to reduce cancer disparities, and to capitalize on the great strengths, expertise, and tools of the U54 partners in this area. Cancer disparities are fueled, in part, by barriers to cancer information, risk reduction, screening and care access, and by the insufficient participation of diverse populations in cancer research. The goal of the LCRSR is to provide linguistically and culturally responsive support to the U54 Partnership Cores (Developmental/Research, Research Education, Partnership Community Outreach- Research-Education (PCORE)), and build the capacity of U54-connected researchers and community members to reduce cancer disparities by conducting community-engaged, culturally, and linguistically inclusive translational research, outreach, education, and navigation. This crucial work leverages the strengths of the CCNY Department of Classical and Modern Languages and Literatures, the CCNY Grove School of Engineering, and the MSK Language Initiatives Program to support the U54. The specific aims of the LCRSR are: 1) to provide research consultation support and training in the selection and/or design of specific linguistically and culturally responsive quantitative survey tools, research study materials, educational materials, and practices for the U54 Developmental, PCORE, and Research Education cores; 2) to assist CCNY, MSKCC, and community U54 investigators in the design, implementation, and analysis of qualitative research with diverse populations: to assist in the translation and transcreation of focus group and key informant and in-depth interview guides; to provide multilingual facilitation of focus groups and key informant and in-depth interviews; and to facilitate multilingual transcription and translation services for qualitative studies; 3) to access the CCNY Grove School of Engineering expertise to enable U54-linked studies and programs to utilize remote simultaneous medical interpreting (UN-style interpreting) to enable seamless communication between limited English-proficient community members, researchers, and PCORE, including those activities with a focus on precision medicine/precision prevention; and 4) to support the development and implementation of the CCNY Certificate in Medical Translation and Interpretation program, to give bilingual CCNY students the skills to provide translation and interpretation services for cancer outreach, education, service delivery and research, and to build the LCRSR Core capacity in those areas. The LCRSR will improve the way that translational cancer research activities and services reflect the rich linguistic and cultural diversity of our surrounding communities, our city, and ultimately, through model dissemination, the nation.